Fight
by maia sky
Summary: "My nerves disappeared leaving pure excitement and adrenaline. I looked back at my opponent. This was the beginning of a very long and exciting night." Max, Fang and Iggy are street fighters. I don't really have a plot yet. Fax and Niggy. AH,AU.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

**Hey guys!**

**So, I've had this bad writers block for the past week, and then all of a sudden I get two new ideas for stories! This is one of them, Max, Fang and Iggy are street fighters so that they can help support their families. That's pretty much all I got right now, but there will be fax and niggy and this probably won't be light happy fluff at all. So read on!**

The adrenaline pumping through my veins, the sickly smell of pot, spilt beer and sweat , the cheers of the crowd. It's what I lived for, and how I lived.

I could see the figure of the man that had challenged me acrossed the make-shift ring. He was big, tall and muscular, at least double my weight if not more. It was hard to see him through the haze of dust and smoke with the dim show lighting in the old warehouse.

My hands clenched in anticipation. Tonight, un like others, was a tournament night., I would fight until I was too tiered or injured to go on, or when there were no more opponents left. I usually came out with the latter.

I looked over at the small wooden table where one of the organizers sat writing down the names of people who wanted to fight. I could see at least three or four papers full of names already on the table, and more were being put down every minute. It's going to be a long night.

Maybe I should explain a little. My name is Maximum Ride, but people usually call me Max, unless I'm fighting because I use my full name then just for show. I'm a street fighter, in case you haven't guessed yet.

You see, my mom was a prostitute. Not a whore, slut, or bimbo, a prostitute. It wasn't her choice, when she was twelve her mom, my grandma, died in a car crash. My mom's dad blamed her for his wife's death, eventually he started drinking, then he started hitting my mother.

When mom was fifteen, she decided that she had had enough, so she ran away. But she was a fifteen year old girl with no money, no family and an un completed education, needless to say she end up on the streets. I never got all of the detail, and I'm kind of glad about that, but mom was eventually forced into the sex trade, it becoming the only way for her to survive.

After three horrific years of being trafficked, my mom finally caught a break, she met my dad. She was being attacked in a back alley by some rapist when he found her. Dad probably saved her life that night.

I know, I know just another story about a damsel in distress and the prince charming who came and saved her, then they all live happily ever after. That's not quite what happened. Dad did save mom and they did fall in love, but then came the whole process of getting mom out of the sex trade, and my dad was a street fighter, like me, and it's not always steady money. But they got by and then soon I came along.

Everything was great, until dad was killed. It happened in a fight when his opponent got a little...carried away, I was thirteen. Mom went into depression for a little while, but she came out of it and life was hard without my dad, but we were both strong and we learned to cope.

Then, as if the universe was determined to make my life as miserable as possible, my mom died. I thought I was going to die, or end up in the sex trade like my mom. Everyone I knew already had enough financial problems of their own and couldn't afford to take me in or lend me money, so I didn't ask.

But of course, Kim and Austin offered, they were my parents best friends and the guardians of one of my good friends and the parents of my best friend. I refused at first, but then they threatened to call social services and put me in the system, and I absolutely did not want that. So I accepted on the condition that they took all of the money that my mom had left me, it wasn't much, but when you're already struggling to support a family of four and you're taking in a fifth, every little bit counts. After much insisting on my part, they finally accepted and I went to live with them.

Austin used to be a street fighter until an injury to his knee made him quit, now him and Kim owned a gym , that brought in a little money, but not much, so I decided that I had to help out. Austin had taught his kids to fight like my dad had taught me, so his son and I became street fighters to help bring in some extra cash.

That's what brought me here today, a seventeen year old girl in an abandoned ware house about to take part in an illegal street fighting competition against a guy who's three or four times her size. Isn't my life just awesome?

I walked over to Austin who was hanging on the ropes of the ring. He handed me a water bottle and my mouth guard, I took a quick swig of water, bouncing on the balls of my feet excited and nervous at the same time. Even though I was young and one of the only female street fighters in Vancouver, I was strong and considered one of the best.

"You're gonna do great, Maxi." Austin told me, giving me a reasuring smile.

Austin was the only who could ever get away with calling me Maxi...except for my dad. I smiled back at him before popping my mouth guard in and handing him my warm-up and water bottle. Austin jumped of the ring and merged into the crowd.

I tightened my dirty blond pony tail and the white bandages around my hands before turning to face the centre of the ring. An announcer dressed in a black and white stripped shirt stepped out holding a microphone.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen!" He said into the microphone,

"For our first fight of the night we have the three hundred and fifty pound feared fighter the Terrrrrooooorrrrr!" He rolled out the show name of my opponent as the 'Terror' stepped into center ring.

"Taking on our un defeated champ, Maximum Ride!" I moved into the middle of the ring and glared at my opponent. The crowd cheered wildly, and I took that moment to look around at the audience.

I caught a glimpse of a familiar strawberry blond head and another eve more familiar black one. Iggy and Fang were in the crowd yell and cheering my name as loud as they could. When I saw my two boys, my nerves disappeared leaving pure excitement and adrenaline. I looked back at my opponent. This was the beginning of a very long and exciting night.

**Tell me if you love it, tell me if you hate it. If I get like 2 reviews telling me to continue I will.**

**Keep living,loving,laughing,writing**

**Peace,**

**Maia**


	2. Chapter 2 Tournament

**Hey all!**

**I meant to update at the beginning of the week but I had a bunch of homework and then I got sick. I'm still sick, but now I'm staying home from school because I can barely talk, so I have more time to write. This chapter kinda sucks, I don't like it and it's short but it has some stuff you need to know in it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed/favourited/alerted this story!**

I dodged the punch easily, ducking under the man's arm and coming up behind him to place a well-aimed kick in the center of his back. My opponent fell to the ground heavily, he was un concious.

I had finished fighting the pros about an hour ago, and now all that were left were the stupid drunk guys who thought that they could take me just because I was a girl. Have they been watching the matches at all? I won every single last one of my fights, and my worst injury was a large bruise on the right side of my upper rib cage.

"The winner of the match and the tournament is...Maximum Ride!" The announcer walked into the middle of the ring and held up one of my hands.

The crowd roared, half of them happy because they had bet on me, and the other half angry because they had bet on someone else.

The announcer dropped my hand and I jumped out of the ring and was immediately greeted by Austin, Kim, Fang and Iggy. Kim gave me a towel and a water bottle, wich I took gratefully. I was really fit and I didn't weigh very much, but I sweat like a pig so I was usually completely drenched by the end of a fight.

"That was great Max!" Iggy told me, "But I get to fight in the next one!" He declared like a five year-old. We all laughed at Iggy's immaturity, except for Fang, of course, he just smirked. Fang, Iggy and I never fought in the same tournament because we couldn't hurt each other if we had to fight one another.

"Sure, Iggy. You can fight in the next tournament." Austin said, "Now we should go home, make sure Gazzy and Angel didn't drive Nudge crazy."

"And that Nudge didn't talk them to death." Kim added, making us all laugh again.

Nudge is Kim's adopted sister's daughter. So Kim and Austin's niece and Fang's cousin. Nudge's parents died in a fire when she was five and since Kim and Austin were her guardians, she went to go live with them and Fang.

Nudge was one of my really good friends, but I swear that girl could make you go deaf with how much she talked sometimes.

Gazzy and Angel are Iggy's little brother and sister. Their mom was murdered when the store that she worked at was robbed, their dad turned to the bliss of drink to numb the pain of losing her. He was barely ever home to look after his kids, leaving Iggy to either take care of his younger siblings, or to let them fend for themselves. He chose the former.

Fang, Iggy, Nudge and I had always been close, as had our parents. Kim and Austin offered to take in Iggy, Angel and Gazzy like they had me and Nudge, but Iggy refused and could not be persuaded. It didn't really matter though, they practically lived with us already, they lived in the same apartment building and spent most of their time at Kim and Austin's apartment anyways.

Iggy fought like Fang and I to support his family, but he gave Austin part of his winnings despite Austin's protests, he said it was only fair since Austin trained him and let him use the gym free of charge.

Austin told us to go out to the car and wait for him well he went to collect the money that I had won. Kim, Iggy, Fang and I walked outside to the beat up, old mini van that we had parked in a wide alley way behind the warehouse.

I winced as I bumped my bruised rib cage on one of the seats as I climbed into the car behind Iggy. Kim and Iggy didn't notice the fleeting expression of pain that crossed my face, but of course Fang noticed.

"You okay?" He whispered into my ear, only loud enough for me to hear. Fang was my best friend and he knew me better than anyone else, he could pick up on the tinniest little bit of emotion on my face and immediately know what I was thinking, as I could him.

I nodded in response and he raised his eyebrow skeptically. I rolled my eyes at him, Fang always worried about me way too much. He shot me a look that clearly said he knew that I was hurt and he hadn't dropped this yet. A few minutes later Austin hopped in the car and we headed home.

**Ya, I didn't like that chapter. Just a little fore warning, I don't really have a plot for this story. I suck at planning out my stories and I just write what comes to mind. So I might update everyday for 2 weeks then do nothing for a few months. Just a warning, I'm horrible a t updating regularly. Plz review! Criticisms, flames and praise all welcome! I want at least 5 reviews before I post another chapter, that's not asking too much is it? Oh, and I need ideas for the story, it might make me update faster!**

**Keep living,loving,laughing,writing**

**Peace,**

**Maia **


	3. Chapter 3 Bruises

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in like forever! I've been swamped with school and rugby. Then I had a youth retreat this weekend, and those always make me super tired, even if they are the funnest things in the world. Anyways, you probably don't want to hear my excuses, so just read the story!**

"Hey, we're home!" Austin called as we all stepped into the small, 3 bedroom apartment. Angel, and Gazzy jumped up from where they were sitting on the couch watching a movie on TV looking like they were about to fall asleep.

They both ran over and gave all of us hugs. Then Nudge walked out of the kitchen drying her hands on a dish towel. She went over to Iggy and he gave her a quick kiss before she started shooting rapid fire questions at us.

"Did you win Max? Wait, of course you won. You always win. How many guys did you fight? Did any of them cry? How much di-" Iggy slapped his hand over her mouth before she could make our ears bleed.

I love that girl but that mouth of her's could make anyone want to whack her over the head just to shut her up sometimes.

"Yes I won. I fought too many guys to count, they were all knocked out before they could cry, and we haven't counted the money yet, but it looks like a lot." I said answering all of Nudge's question.

"Okay. Can I go to the next one? Please, Please, Please, Please?" Nudge asked after Iggy had removed his hand from her mouth.

"Ya, Nudge, you can go to the next fight. It's my turn to look after Gazzy and Angel next anyways." Kim replied.

Since Angel and Gazzy are too young to come to the fights and not quite old enough to stay home by themselves, we all take turns watching them while the others go to the fights. Kim and Nudge usually look after them because neither of them street fight. Both of them can, and they're actually pretty good, but they prefer not to.

We all started to drift over to the collection of mix-match couches and chairs in the living room, where we sat and talked for a bit. We just talked about random things, nothing of real importance, but it was nice. We did this after most fights, and I always looked forward to it, just sitting with my family, and catching up. After about half an hour though I was starting to drift off to sleep.

"I'm gonna go take a shower, then head off to bed." I said as I stood up, and walked down the small hallway that led to Kim and Austin's room, Fang's room, the room that Nudge, and I shared, and the one small bathroom.

I went to my room and grabbed my pyjamas before I headed to the bathroom. Once I had closed the door and set my clothes on the counter I puled my shirt over my head and lifted up my right arm to examine my bruise.

It was an ugly one, dark shades of purple, blue and black, and was going yellow, green, and orange around the edges. It was slightly swollen, but I didn't think that I had broken any ribs because I could still breath easily and my chest didn't feel tight, and the bruise was too high for internal bleeding. I would be fine.

I shed the rest of my clothes and turned the shower on as hot as it would go, wich, admittedly, wasn't very hot, but it felt good on my tired sore muscles all the same. I stood under the water for about fifteen minutes when the hot water started to run out, sometimes I hated our apartment.

I stepped out and did the normal routine of drying off, getting dressed, brushing hair, ectera. When I was done I collected my dirty gym clothes that I had been wearing for the fight, and walked into my room. I swear I jumped a foot in the air when I walked into my room and saw Fang sitting on my bed.

"Shit, Fang, you scared me! Don't you know where your own room is?" I asked him sarcastically, he just smirked at me. I threw my dirty clothes into the laundry hamper in the corner, then turned to face him.

"Seriously, Fang, what are you doing in my room?" I asked him, hoping to get a straight answer.

"Where are you hurt Max?" Dammit, I thought he forgot about that.

"I'm not." I lied smoothly to him. Anyone else would have believed me, but this is me and Fang we're talking about.

"I saw you in the van Max. You can't lie to me." Wow, complete sentences, I didn't know he was capable of speaking that much.

"What do you mean?" I asked, hoping he would buy it, even though it was pointless.

"You winced," And we're back to two word sentences.

"I stubbed my toe." Fang just raised an eyebrow at me. I sighed in defeat.

"It's just a little bruise, no biggie." I answered nonchalantly, as I walked over to my bed to sit next Fang.

Unfortunately, as I sat down I bumped my ribs with my arm, causing me to wince again. I cursed my bad luck and stupidity under my breath.

"Let me see," Fang commanded me. Knowing I was caught, I decided not to be anymore difficult and moved so that Fang could see my right side and lifted up my tank top so that he could see my bruise.

His eyes widened slightly when he saw the bruise, I do have to admit, it was a pretty impressive bruise. He bent his head to examine my sore ribs more closely. After a minute he glanced up at me questioningly, silently asking permission to feel my ribs for any breaks.

_He is really sweet._ I thought to myself. I nodded slightly giving him the go ahead to touch me. He brushed his fingers gently over my side, and I tried to ignore the jolts of electricity that his touch sent through my body.

This always confused me. Fang was my best friend, no doubt about it, so, naturally, I liked to be around him, and being in close proximity to him, or hugging him or whatever had always felt normal and natural. But lately, my heart rate sped up when I was close to him, my breath hitched on the rare occasion that I hugged him, and he hugged me back, and I always got pleasant little shocks whenever he touched me.

I didn't get it, and found it quite annoying that I was reacting like this to Fang, being with him had always been as easy as breathing for me. Fang pulled his hand away and looked up again, as I pulled down my shirt.

"It's swollen. I'll get ice," He said, and walked out of my room. I laid down on my bed, facing the door so that I wasn't lying on my bruise. I let my eyes drift shut, but stayed semi conscious. Tournaments always exhausted me, because it was pretty much non stop fighting for about five hours.

My eyes fluttered open when I felt someone lifting the edge of my shirt slightly. It was only Fang so I put my head back down and let him lift the side of my shirt until my bruise was exposed, then he put the ice on my side.

I shivered from the cold of the ice and pulled my knees up closer to my chest. Fang chuckled, and I cracked my eyes open slightly, surprised that he had laughed.

"What?" I asked in a slightly slurred voice.

"You're cute when you're half asleep," he stated, smiling one of those half smiles that make me want to melt. I would have been shocked that he had said that at all, never mind about saying that about me, if I hadn't been half asleep at the time.

I just let my eyes close again, and as I was just drifting off, I felt Fang brush some of my still damp hair away from my face.

"Goodnight, Max," He whispered in my ear, before kissing my temple. I got a small, pleasant shock as Fang kissed my head, then a warm tingle spread through me, and I shivered again.

Then Fang got up off my bed and walked out of my room, turning off the light as he went. My last thought before I was shipped off to dream land was; Why did he only kiss me on the head?

**Okay, so that chapter was kinda boring too, but I promise it will get better! I've started attempting to plan this story a bit, so now it kinda has a plot, kinda. Just wondering would it be horrible if I didn't include Dr. M, Ella and Total? They're not really necessary to the story, so they would just kinda be background characters, or I would kill them off. Plz plz plz plz Review!**

**Keep living, loving, laughing, writing**

**Peace,**

**Maia**


	4. Chapter 4 an I'm Alive!

Hey guys,

Guess what? I'm alive! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated! But I have been incredibly busy with school, friends, family, choir, church, rugby, and just life in general. And now that school is over and I actually have time to write, I find out that I have major writers block for this story. I kind of know where I want to go with it, but I'm not sure exactly how to get there. If you have any ideas, please pm me I am desperate for the help! So I'm gonna take a break(yes, another one) from this story and work on some other projects then come back to this one and see if I can continue it. Again, really sorry!

Keep living, loving, laughing, writing

Peace,

Maia


End file.
